An Archer's Way
by WesPerry
Summary: When Link & Pit practice at the archery fields, they find more then just friendly competition from each other. They learn they can aim more then just arrows. Perhaps emotions as well...


Hello everyone! This one shot is something I promised a fellow author a while ago, so I hope she and all of you enjoy! Sorry if it's not as high quality like my main fic I did. Ahem... I own no one and everyone is owned by the company of Nintendo, Sega, and Konami. That and a music theme I suggest listening too would be the Dark World Theme remix from Brawl while reading. I personally think it fits and helps. That and this is a boy/boy pairing just to disclaim, since I know some people aren't into that. Anyway... enjoy!

* * *

The mansion's luscious green archery fields were currently being occupied by one specific member of Super Smash Bros. Despite being one of the newest members, he was easily one of the best fighters there. His white angel wings allowed for effective recovery. He possessed fast projectiles and a shield that reflected more than reflections. He prided himself for what he was, but he knew that he had to practice his skills, or else they would diminish over time. He was currently shooting targets set up in the field with such accuracy that he had scored a bull's eye on every one so far.

He had spiky brown hair and cute blue eyes, and he wore a toga with a black shirt underneath, as well as black shorts and sandals.

"Today seems to be a rather good day," the newcomer spoke happily of his current performance. He sighed and decided to take a break from shooting. He walked toward a large tree and promptly took a seat beneath it. There, he rested under the cool peaceful shade. He yawned and was about to let his eyes rest and his body fall into slumber when he suddenly heard a familiar voice calling.

"Hey, Pit!"

The angel smiled upon seeing who it was. It was one of the veterans who had been around since the beginning: the hero of Hyrule, who had saved his home from evil of all kinds, such as the insane and malicious Zant. His ears were pointed. He wore a green tunic and wielded the Master Sword, the holy blade of his homeland. During battle, he used lots of different weapons. His soft, golden blonde hair was accompanied by beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello, Link. Are you here to practice at the fields?" Pit inquired nicely. Link nodded, and he was holding what appeared to be a crossbow. Pit stared curiously at it, having never seen the warrior with one till now.

"I never knew you had a crossbow, Link. Where did you get it?" Pit asked.

"It was a gift from my home village after I saved Hyrule from Zant and Ganondorf," Link replied. "In fact I even received some crossbow training afterwards. I'm thinking of using it here for my brawls, instead of my Hero's Bow."

"I see…reminds me of that Wii Zapper accessory that Nintendo made for their Wii system. They should make a game about your crossbow training!" Pit joked. Link smiled and couldn't help but laugh a bit. Something about the angel always put Link in a pleasant mood.

"I suppose that'd be fun. Anyway do you wish to go train with me? I hear your Palutena's Bow could use a challenge in target practice," Link suggested.

"You're on!" Pit shouted with excitement. They walked toward the boundary line and waited for the targets to show. They exchanged looks and nodded, both ready to take aim for the other's respect and hopefully make their mark. Both eyed the centers of the targets.

At the mansion's large back porch, King Dedede, one of the new heavyweights, was chatting with Ike, also a heavyweight, over some lemon ice tea while the two were seated on white folding chairs at a glass table. Dedede was the king of Dream Land and long time rival and nemesis to Kirby, a veteran who was known for being the hero of the stars and for his huge, but cute, appetite for food. Ike was the leader of the Greil Mercenaries, which fought for his homeland of Crimea. He also wielded a holy sword known as Ragnell and had defeated many powerful opponents, such as the Black Knight, who had killed Ike's father. Normally, the two would not hang out with each other, but both were bored and thirsty and had thus found each other at the porch.

"Say, Ike, who do you think has got the best projectiles out of all us Smash Bros members?" Dedede asked, before taking a big gulp of his refreshing lemon ice tea from his oversized glass mug.

"Hmm… I say Pit," Ike suggested. "His arrows shoot faster then any archer I've seen, he can control them in certain directions, and he can fire one right after another. Why do you ask?"

"Cause I think Wing Boy is going to lose that spot to Green Tights," Dedede said.

Ike rolled his eyes at the term Dedede used to refer to Link. "Why do you say that?" he asked curiously. Pit, in his opinion, was someone he would have asked to join his mercenaries. The angel's archery skills rivaled that of anyone back home, even two fellow members he knew, a young boy named Rolf and a very well skilled man known as Shinon. Needless to say, Ike was impressed by Pit's skills.

"'Cause Green Tights has a crossbow. And let's face it…crossbows beat regular bows. Aren't I right?" Dedede asserted.

"It's not the weapon that determines how good you are. It's the skill you have," Ike said, as a teacher would say to a student.

"Really? So you're saying I could do better with a normal wooden mallet than a jet powered one? Or you would do better with a steel sword than that huge golden one you call Ragnell?" Dedede challenged. "Get real, Ike boy. Better weapons means better stuff altogether!"

"Whatever you say, Dedede," Ike said, not caring now. He took a sip from his lemon ice tea and smiled. He always had a thing for cool refreshing drinks. He took the large glass pitcher from the table and poured more into his glass mug. King Dedede did the same.

Back at the green fields, an exhausted Link and Pit could be seen. Both were lying on the grass, panting, their respective bows dropped beside them. The exercise had exhausted them. They sat on the ground, now bored, but still, they smiled at each other, both happy to see that the other one had had fun.

"Well that was entertaining, Pit," Link said cheerily. Pit nodded as a response. They locked eyes, and it was as if time had frozen, leaving both free to indulge in each other's friendly smiles.

"Indeed it was, Link. Would you still like to hang out with me today?" Pit asked.

Link just grinned as a response. "Sure. What would you like to do?"

Pit twiddled his thumbs and began to think of what to do. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. "We could head to my room and play some Wii Play."

"But don't you need two Wii Remotes to play multiplayer?" Link said, confused. Pit just grinned and took the elf's hand. They both rose and began walking.

"Well…Wii Play came with a free Wii Remote actually…pretty much the only reason I bought the game," Pit said.

Link smiled at the thought that the two could spend more time together. Something about Pit captivated Link. He didn't know what, though.

Soon, both were in Pit's room, immersed in Wii Play. Both were seated on the angel's huge white bed, staring intently at the TV, or more specifically, the shooting range game, seeing as how both were in an archery-oriented frame of mind at the moment. They shot at the virtual targets with ease. When the game ended, both of their Mii avatars were in a draw.

Pit got up and was walking over to power-off his Wii when he suddenly tripped. Reacting on instinct, Link jumped up and grabbed the angel to make sure he didn't fall. This brought both of their faces surprisingly close, and suddenly, both were blushing red from their abrupt closeness.

Trying to break the awkwardness, Link said, "You know, Pit, the Wii Remote has a power button on it. There's no need to get up to shut off the console." Pit nodded, embarrassed. Both were still staring at each other, and without realizing it, they were starting to inch closer and closer together till their noses were almost touching. Out of nowhere, Pit quickly gave Link a peck on the lips, surprising even himself.

"Link! That… that was just…" Pit struggled to find the words to explain what just happened. But Link placed his lips upon the other's to silence him. The angel stopped, feeling his face flush and his heart race. Their tongues touched and feelings of pleasure sped through both of them. They finally broke off and stared at each other, sweat dripping from their once calm hair, eyes glazed with fervor. Nothing was said between the two heroes. They only stood and held on even tighter to one another. Soon, the game console was shut off, along with the lights, and both laid down together, eager to taste each other's mouths once more.

* * *

Wolf was whistling, as he had just won his latest match against his rival, Fox. He walked down a hallway, ready to head to his room and change into his pajamas before heading to dinner. Wolf was also the leader of a mercenary team…an illegal one at that, one that was wanted in the Lylat System. He and his two cohorts, Leon Powalski and Panther Caruso were always engaged in battles in sky and space with their trademark aircraft. Their ship was the Wolfen.

"I want some of that fried veal so badly," complained Wolf as his stomach grumbled. Tonight's dinner was to be especially good, complete with his favorite type of soup, which was cream of turkey. Add to that French fries, mashed potatoes, spaghetti and meatballs and the choice of cool lemonade ice tea or Coke. He suddenly stopped when his animal ears heard peculiar sounds that resembled something out of…certain kinds of movies meant only for adults.

"Is that Link and Pit I'm hearing?" Wolf grumbled. He shook his head and dismissed his thoughts. "I must be hearing things due to being hungry. Yeah, that's it."

Wolf hurried down the hallway as his stomach growled, desiring nourishment in the form of a tasty dinner.

* * *

Link and Pit were both lying on the angel's bed, holding each other. The angel and hero were surprised how fast it had taken the two to show their affection in the form of exploring mouths, all the while remaining connected. Both stared at each other, and then a gentle whisper came from Pit.

"Link…did we commit a sin by doing what we have just done?" the angel asked worriedly. The angel felt his heart ache. What would the others think of him if they were to see him and the hero like this? Would they discriminate and hate?

Link, however, confidently smiled, and held the angel tighter. He gently whispered words of comfort.

"No…what we have done is love for each other. That takes courage, and anyone who is brave enough to show it is not a bad person. At least, that's how I feel."

Pit nodded in understanding. He looked at Link and saw his smile. The angel beamed at this and hugged the hero tighter. The two got off the bed and decided to head downstairs for dinner.

* * *

Everyone was busy talking about who would win in the upcoming kart racing competition. Bowser, the Koopa King, boasted that he would race undead this year, just to prove how tough and fast he was in his personal Flame Runner motorcycle. The king had flame red hair and wore a large, green, spiky shell. His big sharp teeth could crush those in his way, his claws were always ready to slash, and his weight could crush humans easily. Operating as a skeleton, with only bones and a red ponytail hairstyle, he could power the speedy Flame Runner vehicle, terrifying competitors with a deep menacing growl and glowing yellow eyes. He would don blood red spiked cuffs as well, for an aesthetic effect. Bowser was happy to try intimidating the other racers this year. Maybe he could start fighting in his skeleton form for the brawls too. He had always wanted to scare the others with the prospect of a Giga Dry Bowser. That didn't sound like so bad of an idea…

Bowser was glad his youngest son, who went by the name of Bowser Jr., would be racing this year too. The last time his youngest son kart raced was during the Double Dash competition when father and son had teamed up to hurl Bowser Shells at the competition.

Wario, the greedy rival of the famous Mushroom Kingdom hero, Mario, planned on making sure his bike was prepped and ready to knock off those that got in his way. He was, at the moment, wearing purple overalls and a yellow shirt. He had a big pink nose that looked like a piece of garlic, ears that made him look Hylian, and big, surprisingly white, square teeth. His mustache flared like the letter W. His brother Waluigi, who was an Assist Trophy, would also be participating in his personal Piranha Prowler kart. The greedy man was confident that the Wario Bros. would be the ones taking home the trophies this year, not the Mario Bros.

Sonic, the most famous hedgehog in all of the worlds, preferred his Extreme Gear over the karts and motorcycles, personally. He, along with his friends and rivals, favored the edgier style and the futuristic ways in which the Extreme Gear allowed them to compete. He was sure to root for his long time rival, as he had at the Olympics, even as he competed with him. Mario seemed really determined to win this year. But Sonic was also the fastest thing alive, and had many times defeated the nefarious Dr. Robotnik (some called him Dr. Eggman), who was always scheming to take control of the hedgehog's world with his army of robots.

Those from Dream Land, such as Kirby, Meta Knight and King Dedede, remembered the Air Ride tournament that they had had some years ago. Kirby was a pink shaped little fellow who loved to eat and had the cutest eyes created by those above. Meta Knight was a hardened warrior from the same world, who kept his true face hidden and wielded his sword, Galaxia, in battle. Some said that he knew three languages: English, Japanese and Spanish, unlike most brawlers, who knew English and Japanese only. The three had raced each other in Air Ride machines, and the penguin king had been beaten badly because Kirby had found the two legendary Air Ride machines, Hydra and Dragoon. Now, Kirby preferred his two new rides over his Warp Star.

Captain Falcon, who did prefer the F-Zero racing competitions, was pleased to hear that one of the contestants would be driving a vehicle that showed much respect for him. Falcon was a famous racer who was also a bounty hunter in his free time. He wore a helmet that concealed his face, similar to Meta Knight, and also wore a tight blue bodysuit. One of the racers in the kart competition had designed a lightweight kart to look and perform similarly to his Blue Falcon. In fact, it was even given the same name by its driver. Some said that Princess Peach's royal attendant, Toad, was the big fan of Captain Falcon. He was the same Toad Peach used to rebound attacks in her brawl battles.

Link and Pit seated themselves near Marth, prince of Altea, and Zelda, princess of Hyrule. Rumor had it that the prince and princess were secretly going out, but no one truly knew for sure. It was surely to be found out eventually though, if it was indeed true.

"Say! What were you two doing?" demanded King Dedede, all of a sudden.

Puzzled, both Link and Pit turned to the penguin king of Dream Land.

"What do you mean?" Pit asked nervously, feeling his chest tighten up in fear. Something about the penguin always made the angel feel somewhat nervous.

"Well, why did it take you two so long to get down?" Dedede asked, curious. "Let me guess…you two were up to something, weren't you?"

Link and Pit blushed immensely. Some of the others stared oddly at Dedede, while a few stared at the blushing couple.

"I know! You were trying to beat each other in the archery fields, now weren't you?" Dedede asked, face smug with confidence. Link and Pit both sighed and quickly nodded. They had misunderstood the penguin's suspicions.

Ike just sighed at the king's redundancy. He smiled and turned to face the two. Just by looking, he can tell that the two had a friendship deeper than usual. Such insight on Ike's part was entirely due to personal experiences back in his homeland with a certain mage he had cherished since childhood.

"You two ever consider being team battle partners? I'm sure with your combined archery skills and blade talent, you'd be a force to be reckoned with," Ike suggested.

Link and Pit turned to each other and smiled at the proposal. That was a rather grand idea.

"Thanks, Ike. That doesn't sound so bad," Link replied, which just caused the mercenary to smirk as he considered how the two would bond better.

Zelda smiled at this as well and whispered some interesting words to Marth.

"Think Link and Pit will get along?"

"I think they will, dear," Marth whispered kindly. "Knowing those two, they'll enjoy working together." They both grinned at the thought that their two friends could be a potential couple.

Roy, the hot headed but normally kind prince, wore a grin as well. He turned to the smiling Princess Peach. Roy liked the idea that Link, one of his best pals, had found someone that could cheer him up, while Princess Peach just squealed like a girl seeing her first crush, happy to hear that another couple was now together.

"So, Link…think your archery skills will be sharp enough to win everything?" Ganondorf taunted. The supposedly evil ruler and sworn enemy of Link was curious to see how this would turn out. He smirked at the prospect of having two people to beat mercilessly in battle rather than the one hero.

Link just grinned, and so did Pit, both offering their thumbs up in a nonverbal response.

Everyone then continued on about the upcoming kart competition and the fact that Link and Pit might be just more then friends.

Before long, the night grew late, and a certain angel was invited to a sleepover by a certain hero in green pajamas. Said angel was happy to accept, and both tasted each other's feelings of love all night long. Make of that as you see fit…

**The End**

* * *

So... how was it for my first one shot, and first Link/Pit pairing? Be honest, I don't mind. I hope you enjoyed and I hope my music recommendation was good! Till my next one shot!


End file.
